Tonks' Friend
by iluvparker
Summary: Tonks brings a friend with her to the Weasley's for the holidays. But what if her friend falls for one of them? Her family would never accept that.
1. Chapter 1

"Tonks, are you sure that this is a good idea?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

"Well they invited you and Lupin. Not me."

"Molly loves company, she will be thrilled that you are there."

"She doesn't even know me!" but there was no use in arguing, she had already stepped into the fireplace and been whisked away.

It was the week before Christmas and my best friend had insisted on me joining her and her husband to the Weasley's home. I didn't know any of the Weasleys, but my parents had spoken of them many times before and they didn't like them. Therefore I am bound to.

I grabbed my bag and hopped into the fireplace after her. This was bound to be a fun holiday.

I appeared minutes later in a small living room that was packed with people. I barely had room to step out of the fireplace with Tonks and Lupin standing, more like trapped, right in front of me. Then a short, pudgy (I mean that as a term of endearment) pushed through and wrapped Lupin and Tonks in a huge hug. She then looked at me and unexpectedly gave me a big hug too.

"You must be Dora's friend, Rose. I'm so glad you came to spend Christmas with us! The more the merrier I think."

"Well I'm happy to be here."

"Good. Now come on, Ginny will show you to your room so you can get settled in before supper. You will have to share, I hope that's ok."

"It's fine, it'll be fun."

I started to follow the tall redheaded girl that she indicated, but a very handsome guy stepped out of the crowd and walked towards me. He was also redheaded, but slightly taller than the girl and he was built. I liked him, yes I did.

"Let me grab your bag."

"Oh it's ok. I can handle it."

"But I insist."

I handed him the bag and continued to follow Ginny up the stairs. Her room was on the first landing and it had an excellent view of the yard below and the orchard beyond. She had posters of the Weird Sisters on her wall and she was quite obviously a Quidditch fan because she had magazines scattered all around with various teams on the covers.

"The cot by the window is yours," said Ginny as she pointed towards it. "And when Hermione gets here that one will be hers. I hope you don't mind sharing."

"No I think it'll be fun."

"Well it's just that you don't even know us so I thought that it might be awkward."

"Well I'm Rose," I said while I extended my hand.

"Ginny." She accepted it.

"Now we know each other. Less awkward."

The guy who had my bag walked over and set it on my bed. Then he stood there, just stood there.

"And you are?"

"Me? Charlie Weasley, the handsomest of the Weasleys."

"I will be the judge of that."

"What is there to judge? The rest don't even stand a chance."

"I haven't even met them yet. You do want to win the title fair and square right?"

"No, I just want to win."

"Ginny, do you know where Tonks' room is?"

"Sorry Charlie, you've been rejected. Follow me, I'll show you."

_A/N: Just a little intro. And for my story it's after the seventh book but Fred is alive and obviously so are Tonks and Lupin. I always liked them and this is my story so therefore they are alive. Also this is my first hp fanfic that I am posting so let me know what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny lead me up the stairs for a couple stories and then she indicated the door on her right. She was about to open it when the young Harry Potter came down the stairs himself. He asked Ginny to come with him to the orchard, I assumed they were dating so when Ginny offered to stay I told her I would be fine and she went on her way.

I opened the door to find Lupin and Tonks unpacking. Both had their bags on the bed and didn't notice me come in so I cleared my throat.

"Oh Rose! How's it going?"

"Good I suppose."

"Suppose? What's not good? Everyone seems to like you so far."

"I don't know any of these people and that Charlie guy was totally hitting on me."

"So?"

"So what's his deal?"

"Deal?"

"Yeah tell me about him. He's cute."

"I don't know all that much about him."

"You went to school with him for seven years."

"Well it's not like we really spent any time together. I mean he was in Gryffindor and I was in Hufflepuff and he was a big Quidditch star and Head Boy and all that."

"So all I'm hearing is that he is brave, an excellent Quidditch player, and he is good enough to be Head Boy. Do you know where his room is?"

"You're standing in it. I think he is sleeping on the couch while we are here."

"And he is nice."

"Also a Weasley."

"Significance?"

"Your parents…"

"Not worried about it. What they don't know can't hurt them and it's not like they are going to find out that I fancy him anyways."

"Rose your parents find out everything eventually," interjected Lupin.

"You're already in enough trouble if they find out you are here."

"You were the one that convinced me to come in the first place. Besides I am a grown woman and I can do whatever I want."

"You've said that before. Remember what they did after you helped us at the Battle of Hogwarts?"

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No, I just want you to think about the consequences of you getting involved with a Weasley. I mean it's easy for you to lie to them about where you are spending the holidays, but if you romantically involved with him it will be harder to pull it off."

"Good point, but I never said I was going to get romantically involved with him. And who says that anyways? Are you my grandmother?" As I was saying that Tonks was pushing me out the door and then she slammed it in my face.

"Well that was awful nice of her."

I spun around to see Charlie standing there.

"Yeah it really was."

"I actually came up here to tell you that supper would be ready in a few minutes. We are all going to try to fit in the kitchen and you are going to meet the rest of the Weasley family and I'm going to need an answer by the end of the night I'm afraid."

"Oh are you now?"

"Yeah I'm afraid so."

"Well you're not going to get very far if you keep telling me what to do."

_A/N: So this is basically just to get a little taste of Rose. I don't really know that it shows much but I hope you are sort of starting to catch onto her personality here. Review if you like it!_


	3. Chapter 3

Supper looked amazing! I had no idea that anyone could cook this good of food. An added bonus to that was the fact that all of the Weasleys were so nice. Bill is the oldest and him and his wife, Fleur, are expecting their first child, Charlie was the second oldest and I found him charming of course, Percy was next in line and he was very proper but also very kind, Fred and George were twins and turns out that they are the proud owners of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes which is a joke shop that I order from quite often, then there was Ron who was funny but his siblings love to pick on him and his girlfriend Hermione was a lovely girl and very intelligent, and then there was Ginny, the youngest and only girl, she was a tom boy but still very sweet.

We all sat around the table and talked and laughed for several hours. My family had never done that and I really enjoyed it. I didn't want the night to end, but eventually Fleur started to get tired and Fred and George said they had work in the morning and that it would be busy since it was the last day they were open before the holidays. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went upstairs to go to bed once they had cleaned up a bit and told us that we could stay up and help ourselves to anything as long as we kept the noise down. So we all stayed up and got to know each other a little better.

"So, Rose, what's your deal? Where do you come from?" asked Ron.

"Well I've lived in Britain for sort of my whole life. My parents sent me to Beauxbatons for a few years and then to Durmstrang."

"So you come from money I take it?"

"Ron that is a personal question, not to mention it's rude!" this came from Hermione.

"No Hermione, it's fine. Yes my parents are rich, but I don't see any of that money and I don't care about it any. That's all my parents and I don't take part in it."

"So are you not in good with mummy and daddy or something?" an unexpectedly blunt question from Charlie.

"Not exactly. Mummy and daddy disagree with my… what's the word I'm looking for? Lifestyle, is the correct term I guess."

"What does that mean?"

"That, Charlie Weasley, is a story for another day."

"I'm looking forward to that day."

"Charlie, are you flirting with our guest?" asked Fred with a laugh and a knowing look in his eyes.

"No, I just love a good mystery is all."

Fred and George looked at each other and shook their heads no. Everyone at the table laughed, including Charlie but he also turned red.

_A/N: In the next chapter I think we will find out the contest winner… and maybe a little alone time with Charlie._


	4. Chapter 4

Well eventually Tonks and Lupin decided that it was time for them to go to bed and soon after Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Fred, and George did the same. This left me alone in the kitchen with Charlie, he was sitting across the table from me and he was just looking at me. He said nothing but just continued to study me.

"What are you doing?" I finally asked.

"Nothing."

"Well I suppose you want your answer."

"I would like that very much."

"First you have to answer a question honestly for me."

"Anything you want."

"You're strange. My question is - were you flirting with me earlier?"

"Yes and I'm fairly certain you were flirting with me."

"Well I'm fairly certain I was not."

"Whatever you say. So who wins?"

"You."

"Really?"

"Yes, well Bill is married, Percy is nice but too formal, Fred and George are cute and funny and a close second to be honest, Ron is funny but with Hermione, and Ginny wasn't really in the competition."

"What does the fact that Bill is married and Ron is with Hermione have to do with anything?"

"Well they are happy together so it's hard for me to judge Bill and Ron as an individual because they are both so cute with their significant other."

"I suppose that makes sense. So why did I win? What qualities do I have that make me the winner?" He leaned on the table so as to get closer to me.

"Well you are a well built individual, as far as I can tell you are nice, funny, attractive, and you're not afraid to be yourself."

"You said attractive twice."

"No I said you were well built and later I said you were attractive."

"Let me rephrase. Essentially you said I was attractive twice."

"So what if I did?"

"Oh I was just making sure I heard you correctly is all. So how did you become friends with Tonks? I mean you guys went to different schools and all."

"I work for the Ministry of Magic."

"Really? What department?"

"The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. I do a lot of field work though and mostly in other countries so we don't see a whole lot of each other."

"Not to mention you work in different departments. What sort of creatures do you deal with?"

"Well I'm a Magizoologist so technically I work with all the creatures, but my boss knows that I am fond of Dragons so I mostly work with them even though I'm not a Dragonologist and technically it's not allowed."

"I'm a Dragonologist."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah I work with a large herd over in Romania."

"That is so cool. I love working with Dragons even though everyone thinks that they are ferocious beasts that would tear you to shreds. I find them sweet really and every year I look forward to when the eggs hatch and the mothers care for their young. I think that is just the most beautiful thing in the world."

"I completely agree with you. I think the most nurturing of all are the Opaleye mothers and not the mention they are among the most beautiful and majestic Dragons. Even the Hornbacks are amazing with their young and they are mighty fierce. One of them gave me this scar." He stood up and pulled up his shirt to show his abdomen and then he indicated a huge scar on his left side that must have come from a terrible burn. At first that is what I was focusing on of course, but then I noticed just how built he really was. I may have stared just a little to long. "It's rather impressive I know." This brought me out of my trace.

"That must have hurt really bad."

"No it wasn't so bad. They did have me on bed rest for quite some time though."

We went on talking for hours about our work and all the different Dragons we had worked with and I might have shown him a couple scars of my own. We only stopped talking when Mrs. Weasley came downstairs and started making breakfast and even then it was only for a few minutes to help her.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: So recently I discovered that I completely left Teddy out of this story. I feel really stupid and I am really sorry for the lame excuse I am going to come up with for him not being in the story until now._

Tonks literally dragged me out of the house and into the freezing cold of the garden. She barely let me put on a coat and shoes before she took me out.

"What is going on?" I finally asked her.

"You said you wouldn't get involved with him!"

"What?" I was generally confused by her statement.

"Charlie. You said you wouldn't go there but you stayed up all night talking to him."

"About Dragons, this isn't exactly getting involved with him. Besides why do you care if I do?"

"Your parents would never approve and I'm already in enough trouble if they find out that I brought you here."

"My parents can't hurt you and they are never going to find out I was here or that I was with you at all. It's ok. It's all ok."

"Am I the only one who is worried about your safety? It's obvious that you don't give a damn. Also if your parents discover what is going on than I am in danger and so is my family, I have a child and husband to think about now too."

"I have it all under control."

"No you don't. You have never had anything under control in your entire life." She said it half jokingly but I knew that she was right and she knew she was right.

"Ok I'm sorry. I guess that I didn't realize the seriousness of the situation. I will not get attached to Charlie and my parents will never have to find out about anything."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now speaking of your child, where is he?"

"My mum wanted to keep him for a couple days, but she is coming over for breakfast soon and she will drop him off then."

"Good because I have been looking forward to seeing the little bloke."

"Well then go inside and get dressed."

For once I actually did what someone told me. I got dressed quickly both because I really wanted to see Teddy and because I really wanted to continue my conversation with Charlie. I know I promised Tonks that I wouldn't get involved but I could still talk to the guy right? I mean I just wanted to talk more about Dragons. I had never in all my life found someone who was as fascinated by Dragons as I am. Everything he told me about his work was just so interesting to me and I couldn't help but be enthralled by his every word. It's really just an added bonus that he is cute and sweet.

So anyways I went downstairs to find everyone busy in the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley asked me to help set the table with Ginny and so I did. When we were done there was a knock on the door and as expected it was Mrs. Tonks carrying a beautiful baby boy. Of course Tonks immediately went to her and held her son and then we all sat down together and shared a wonderful meal.

Afterwards some of us went into the den. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Tonks' mother and Tonks and Lupin themselves stayed behind in the kitchen to talk and sip some more coffee. Fortunately for me though Tonks let me take Teddy into the other room with me so we all sat on the floor to play with him. As it turned out he was a very happy and easy going child and he learned very quickly that if he changed the shape of his nose or the color of his hair that we would all laugh.

Unfortunately though everyone started to get bored or else had other things that they had to do so they left the room in small groups. Eventually it was just Charlie and I left to play with the young boy. We had a lot of fun still even though everyone was gone, but like any normal baby Teddy got tired and he crawled over and sat on my lap and slowly but surely he fell asleep. We continued talking though but in a softer tone. Charlie told me more about his work and I shared with him all of my knowledge on Dragons and the experiences I had had in the field in my short but lively career. I found it fascinating that he was just as interested in what I had to say as I was with what he had to say.

We went on like this for about an hour when Tonks came in and took Teddy up to the room so he could lay down for a proper nap. He woke up soon after anyways and we all continued playing with him and overall it was a brilliant day.


	6. Chapter 6

So now Christmas was only two days away and I was really beginning to be comfortable around the Weasleys. They are the nicest family I have ever met and honestly I had no idea that a family could be so loving toward one another. I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that everyone was so warm and affectionate to everyone else. Every person in this house was as happy as can be and it was absolutely beautiful.

I also noticed that Charlie was being extremely nice to me and he somehow managed to always be around. No matter where I was he was always there or very near by. Honestly I didn't mind but I found it strange still and I decided to confront him about it.

"Hey Charlie. Say can I ask you about something?"

"Yeah sure."

"How is it that no matter where I am you are never too far behind?"

"Well I do that on purpose."

"Why?"

"Well I want to be with you every minute I can." He stepped really close to me when he said this and I knew that his next move depended upon my response. Now was when I had to choose between what I want and the safety of both myself and my friends. Is it horrible that I hesitated in deciding? What is wrong with me? The answer should be so obvious!

"I can't do this Charlie."

"Do what?"

"Be with you. I mean I want to and all but it is a lot bigger than just what I want. There is a lot of bad things that could happen if we were to be involved with each other."

"Why? Why is it bigger than what you want? What is going on?"

"I don't really want to talk about it but trust me I am saving you from a lot of pain and hardship."

"I just want to know what is going on with you. Are you in danger?"

"No not really. I have things under control."

"If you had things under control than there wouldn't be a problem with us being together."

"That is an excellent point. So maybe things aren't under control but as long as nothing happens here than we should be fine." After that I walked away but I knew that he still wanted answers and that he was still going to attempt to get them.

Surprisingly the subject was not brought up for the rest of the day or the next day until late in the evening. It was Christmas Eve and as usual I stayed up. For some reason ever since I was a little girl I had stayed up basically all night on Christmas Eve. Well I got bored up in my room because both of my roommates had fallen asleep already so I went down to the kitchen to get a drink and possibly something to eat. While I was down there I noticed that there was a light on in the den so I went in there to see if anyone was there. I had forgotten that Charlie was staying on the couch so that Tonks and Lupin could have his room.

Charlie was sitting on the couch and just sort of carelessly flipping through a Quidditch magazine. So I decided to just plop down next to him and well it startled him a little bit.

"Bloody hell! I didn't hear you come in. You are awfully sneaky."

I laughed, "Sorry."

"So what are you doing up so late?"

"It's Christmas Eve."

"You say that as though it has meaning."

"Well it's a tradition to stay up on Christmas Eve."

"Maybe when you are a little kid but you're like twenty-five."

"Well it's still a tradition and I have done it since I was really little and I'm not going to stop now. That just wouldn't make sense."

"You don't make any sense."

"No I really don't. In fact I get that rather often."

"So don't you think that maybe you should start to make sense?"

"Well that would be no fun."

"But when you don't make sense it leaves the other person feeling very confused. I don't like being confused."

"Most humans don't."

"So will you please explain to me what is going on?"

"You said please…" I felt myself giving in and I knew that I just had to tell him now.

"I can't help that mum taught me good manners."

"So you really want me to tell you about this don't you?"

"I would really enjoy that." He flashed me a charm smile and all resistance was gone. Does he know that his charm affects me so?

"Ok so it's my parents. They are these really Dark wizards and they are also like one of those pureblood families that thinks that everyone who is not pureblood or purebloods who associate with non-purebloods are traitors and should be eliminated. So if they knew I was even here well they would kill me. No joke they really would and I know they would because they have threatened to before. You see I sort of helped at the Battle of Hogwarts and they found out from some of their Death Eater friends and they kept me in their house as basically a prisoner for like two months after that. Every day they told me that I was going to die if anything like that should ever happen again. It's a miracle that they finally let me go and that they allow to me even go to work at the Ministry. They want me to be like them, but you see I just can't do that. What they are doing is wrong and I can't be a part of that."

"You shouldn't be expected to be a part of that." He brushed a strand of hair behind my ear. "I still have a few questions though."

"Ask away."

"So how are you friends with Tonks and Lupin still? Are your parents Death Eaters? Would they really kill you if they found out you were here with us?"

"I can only talk to Tonks and Lupin at the Ministry or if we meet in secret. My parents are not Death Eaters but they believe in the same things. Yes they absolutely would kill me if they ever found out and they would also kill Tonks and her family for bringing me here and you guys would be in danger too."

"How would your parents find out?"

"They are Dark wizards and they have their ways. I don't know exactly how they find things out."

"Why can't you just run away? Just get away from them?"

"Believe me I've tried but they always find me when I go missing. They have people everywhere."

"So is it possible that they already know you are here?"

"There is a slight possibility but I've learned how to avoid their spies and I think we are good. Besides if they knew they would already be here."

"So we can't be together because your parents would kill us?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"I can respect that. I mean I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you."

"And I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

What happened next didn't really make sense. I told him we would die if we were together and he kissed me. What?

It was a wonderful kiss though. It was so sweet but still there was an essence of strength, it was everything I had ever hoped to have and it was the best kiss in the world to me. It was also wrong. For as I felt myself melt under his touch I knew that everything was going to be ten times harder now. How could I stay away from him after a kiss like that?


	7. Chapter 7

Again I stayed up all night with Charlie. We talked and kissed and for those few hours I forgot about all of the horrible possibilities that could happen if my parents were to find out. As the morning light approached I thought more and more about it and realized that I needed help. I would talk to Tonks and then depending on what happened there I would talk to Charlie about our options, though I already had a good idea of what they would be.

Mrs. Weasley was the first one down in the morning to make breakfast. Seeing the light on she entered the den and discovered Charlie and I on the couch holding hands. A huge smile spread across her face as she awkwardly left the room.

"Well at least two people are happy about this relationship. What's wrong? For the past hour you've been acting weird."

"I need to go do something. I'll talk to you later." I rushed upstairs before he could reply.

I ran into Tonks and Lupin's room without even thinking about it. Good thing they were still asleep. I leapt onto their bed, which immediately woke them up.

"I have a huge problem!"

"Bloody hell! What is so effing important that you ran up here and attacked us? If it's because you didn't get the present you wanted or something I am going to be so pissed!" Tonks was obviously not a morning person.

"I need some coffee," said Lupin as he walked out of the room.

"Charlie knows everything and he doesn't care and we kissed. We kissed a lot and talked and he wants to be together even though he could die. I let him. I let him get into this. What do I do?" I was talking really fast and it's a miracle that she understood everything.

"Break it off. Nip it in the bud."

"I can't do that.

"Why?"

"I want to be with him."

"There is no other way to keep this from your parents."

"There is one other way."

"What is that?"

"I have to turn in my parents so they are locked up in Azkaban and can't hurt any of us. I have to sell out my family."

"I've been telling you to do that for the past five years. Every time you say you can't because they are your family."

"They are terrible people and they cause my life to be a living hell but no matter what they do they gave me life so I can't turn them in. yeah I memorized my stupid little speech too."

"Well if it's so stupid then why haven't you turned them in yet?"

"Just because it's stupid that doesn't mean it isn't true. What if I do this and Charlie and I don't work out? What happens then?"

"I don't know, but you need to fix this. I have Teddy and Remus to think about and I don't want anything to happen to them."

"Neither do I. Believe me I know the weight of the situation so there is no need to make me feel guilty. I will talk to Charlie and come up with a plan."

"Rose I don't want you to feel bad but I need to know that my family is safe."

"I will come up with something that both protects your family and myself. Don't worry nothing bad is going to happen."

It was time to open presents and I got a good haul. Mrs. Weasley knitted me a sweater and gave me a box of fudge, Fred and George gave me a goodie basket of things from their shop, Ginny gave me Drooble's Best Blowing Gum (I had mentioned that it was my favorite a few days prior), Percy gave me a book about the rise and fall of the Ministry, Bill and Fleur gave me sweets, Ron gave me a book about Quidditch, and Charlie had gotten me a book on Dragons. Apparently being there for the little time I had made a big impression. I of course had gotten them each a gift as well, which I could tell was greatly appreciated.

It was the best Christmas I had ever had.


	8. Chapter 8

"Charlie we need to talk."

"That never means anything good. What is it?"

"We need to figure out how this whole thing is going to work out."

"You mean the thing with your parents?"

"Yes. Tonks is concerned that if my family should find out they would go after her family. I would never be able to live with myself if something happened to them."

"Neither would I. What do you want to do?"

"It's not what I want, but what I have to do."

"Which is?"

"Turn in my family."

"You would actually be able to do that?"

"Well I didn't say that it wouldn't be hard."

"When is this all going to happen?"

"I haven't really thought that far ahead yet."

"Well I think that you should wait. Go back to your family for a little bit after the holidays. After spending some time with them you can think this all through and decide."

"Do you not want me to do this? Do you want to forget that we even happened? Because that is the only other option we have."

"No I'm just saying that this is your family. No matter how evil and twisted they are, they are a part of you. I just think you need to completely think this through and not be impulsive about anything. I want you to do what is best for everyone involved."

"I am reckless and impulsive by nature."

"Try not to be yourself for just a little bit. I know Tonks will really appreciate it."

"Why do people still call her Tonks? She is married to Lupin now you realize?"

"Yes but people are resistant to change. Why are you changing the subject?"

"I assumed we were done with that topic."

"I want to talk about one more thing."

"Ok. Shoot."

"Do I tell my family what is happening between us? Do we continue this until you go back to your family?"

"No and yes, but secretly."

"I was hoping for a yes and yes, but it was really just the second one I was going for."

It was late so there was no chance of anyone finding us kissing. Unlike other nights though I did not stay there all night but went up to bed shortly after midnight.


	9. Chapter 9

The last few days of staying with the Weasleys went by way too quickly. On the day of our departure there were many hugs and sad farewells. Mrs. Weasley somehow snuck in two hugs to each of us and several kisses on Teddy's cheeks. Everyone, even Ron, gave all four of us hugs and both Ginny and Hermione promised to write. I told Fred and George that I would be coming by their shop soon and that I would drop by Mr. Weasley's office at work. Percy said that I should be expecting a few visits from him at work as well. Fleur promised something in French, which I just nodded to and she laughed. Charlie was the last to say good-bye.

He gave me a tight hug and whispered, "Hurry and decide. I'm not sure how long I will be able to bare not having you around."

I whispered back, "I will try. Stay safe in the mean time though, don't let the Dragons get the best of you."

With that we were off. The Lupins Apparated to there own little home and I to my family's mansion.

The place hadn't changed in the two weeks or so that I was away. It was still as dark and creepy as I remembered it. When I entered the hall was dimly lit and the walls were covered with family heirlooms. A sword still covered in blood hung in a case to my right and a hideous diadem from my great-great-whatever was on a shelf to the left. Similar objects filled the rest of the hall, though some were far more gruesome than those.

I walked down the hall and entered the kitchen, which I walked right through to the stairs. Up about five flights I reached my bedroom, I entered and set my things on a chair in the corner. My back was to the rest of the dark room and so I hadn't noticed someone sitting on my bed.

"Hello Rose."

I screamed and jumped about a foot in the air. I turned and said, "Mother, how nice to see you."

"Did you enjoy your holidays?" she asked in the same creepy voice she always spoke in.

"Yes, but they were rather boring."

"I was going to get you a present but the necklace I wanted to get you turned out to be cursed. It was a lovely string of rubies though."

"Too bad it was cursed."

"Yes, I suppose so. We are having guests over for dinner tonight."

"May I ask who?"

"The Malfoys. Well Narcissa and Draco that is. Your father and aunts and uncle will also be joining us."

"Sounds delightful."

"It is by far the most important dinner of your life so pretty up a little."

"Why is it so important for me?"

"You will find out later tonight." With that she left.

So I prettied myself up a little and when I entered the dining room the Malfoys were already seated as were my aunts and uncle. They were deep in conversation about who knows what and so they did not notice me sit down at the spot next to Draco, which was so obviously mine. My parents always sat at either end of our huge table, even when it was just the two of them.

Both of my parents entered and sat and soon after the house elves came out and served us our food. The men, that's excluding Draco obviously, were all talking about the Ministry and politics and boring stuff like that. Soon however the subject awkwardly switched to marriage. That's when I found out why this dinner was so important for me.

"Rose, the Malfoys here have agreed to our arranged marriage between you and Mr. Draco."

"Arranged marriage?" My jaw dropped and quite possibly hit the floor.

"Well yes. Unless of course you are betrothed to another." After saying that my father along with my uncle and mother laughed.

"I'm not, but father don't you think I should marry someone a bit closer to my age?"

"Age does not matter, besides Mrs. Malfoy assures me that Draco is mature for his age."

I turned and addressed Draco, "Your father…?"

"Will be out of Azkaban just in time to meet his first grandchild, I predict."

Try not to puke, try not to puke. "That's not exactly what I meant." Someone kicked me under the table. "But what a lovely thought. I agree with you."

"So then it's settled. The two of you shall be wed in matrimony within two months time."

"Excellent." There is no way I can go through with this. Right?


	10. Chapter 10

Two months later…

It was a really stormy night. I was stuck in this unfamiliar place and all I wanted was someone there to comfort me. I was cold and wet and wounded.

"You have helped us a lot here tonight miss. Do you have somewhere you can stay?"

With teeth chattering I answered, "Yes." And for the first time in months I smiled.

"We will reimburse you for your broken wand."

"That won't be necessary, but thank you anyways."

"Have a good night."

"You too."

Several moments later I had Apparated into a familiar yard, with help from someone of course. They quickly left and so I walked up to the door and knocked, hoping that they weren't already asleep.

Just the person I wanted opened the door. He had a confused look on his face at first which changed quickly to shocked and then joy. It was Charlie.

He pulled me into Mrs. Weasley's kitchen and wrapped me in a warm hug. It was just what I needed as the tears mixed with the rainwater on my face. Other family members were in the kitchen as well and they were looking at me with much confusion on their faces. Mrs. Weasley stood up from the table where Ron, Hermione, Bill, Fleur, Ginny and Harry all still sat. She rushed over to help me with the scratches on my face and arms. I also had a rather nasty one across my belly.

Mrs. Weasley pulled me to the table while instructing various people, "Ginny fetch me my wand and that towel, Charlie go get a blanket to wrap around her, and Bill will you send a Patronus to Tonks and Lupin telling them she is here and safe." She cleaned off my face with the towel and wrapped it around my arm and then addressed me, "We were worried sick about you dear. Lupin came over this afternoon and told us that there was a big fight going on and that you might be a part of it. He said that Dora hadn't seen you at work for several days and that no one could contact you."

Charlie had come back with that blanket and it was now secured around my shoulders and he was rubbing my upper arms to warm them.

"I'm sorry to cause you trouble and I'm sorry that I showed up in the middle of the night like this. I didn't know where else to go."

"It's fine dear. I'm glad you showed up here because if you hadn't we would have stayed up all night worrying." By now she had stopped the bleeding on my face and was working on my lower arm. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Ok well we should have you all fixed up and dry in no time." That's when she noticed the bright red blood that had seeped through my shirt. She lifted up the material to look at it. "That's a nasty one you have there. Ginny get me that green paste stuff up in the cupboard." When it was handed to her she rubbed some on the wound. "That should be healed up in no time sweetheart. Though it looks like you haven't eaten in months. You're all skin and bones."

"Way to make her feel better Mum," said Ron from the other end of the table.

"Shut your mouth, Ron. Ginny, Hermione, will one of you girls take her upstairs and give her some clothes to wear?"

"Sure," said Hermione.

"I'll go too," Ginny said.

I followed both of them upstairs and into the room which we had shared over the holidays. Hermione cast a spell to dry me off and Ginny gave me a Weird Sisters shirt and Hermione produced a pair of green pajama pants from her bag.

"So what happened?" asked Ginny.

"What time is it?"

"About one in the morning."

"Let's go downstairs so I can tell everyone at once."

They agreed and so we all went back down. Everyone was at the table whispering and in the time we were gone Dora and Lupin had showed up with a sleeping Teddy.

"Rose." Dora ran over and hugged me. "I am so glad you are alright."

"Me too." I laughed. Then everyone insisted that I sit down and tell them what happened. The only seat available was the one next to Charlie. I'm not sure if that was a coincidence or not.

I rubbed my eyes and began, "I'm supposed to be getting married today." Audible gasps throughout the whole table. "Yeah and to none other than Draco Malfoy. You see several months ago…" I then proceeded to tell them of the arranged marriage and turning my family in earlier today and how when the Ministry officials came they resisted and that's the big fight they had heard about. No one had been killed but my whole family was now in Azkaban. I then told him that I had had the idea in my head to turn in my parents ever since coming here for the holidays and how Charlie had convinced me to think it through and give it time. Poor Malfoy will be so disappointed when he finds out about all this. I didn't care though and I even told them that Charlie and I had started seeing each other when I was here last.

When the whole story was done everyone just sat there. Charlie squeezed my hand, which he had been holding under the table the whole time. I looked at him and he smiled then leaned over and whispered in my ear, "I'm glad you did this. Thank you." Yet that seemed to be the queue for everyone else to start talking.

"Why didn't you tell us what was going on?" asked Ginny.

"The less people involved, the lower the risk."

"I'm just you are alright dear." You could tell by the look on Mrs. Weasley's face that she was happy that Charlie and I were together.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

"We should all really get to bed now. That was enough excitement for one night. Lupin you guys can take Charlie's room, Ginny put another cot in your room for Rose, and Charlie you're on the couch again."

Everyone left the table but me and Charlie.

"You know, I bet that if you were getting married today you would look beautiful."

"Shut up." I laughed.

"No I'm serious. You definitely would."

"Well thank you."

"So what say we pick up where we left off?"

"I would like that very much." And so for the first time in months we kissed and we were together and nothing could stand in our way now.


	11. Chapter 11

Charlie and I had moved to the couch so as to be more comfortable. He asked me several times if I was ok or if I needed anything. It was so cute how he was so concerned for me.

"So why are you back here Weasley? Aren't you supposed to be in Romania?"

"Don't call me Weasley, it's too cute."

"Too cute?"

"It just makes me want to kiss you and not go on with my story. Which is that I came back because my mum wrote me saying that there was good news and I needed to come home immediately. I thought perhaps it had something to do with you so I got a couple weeks off. Turns out the good news is that Fleur is pregnant and Ron and Hermione are getting married. The marriage is really rushed and it's going to be next Saturday, but don't worry she isn't pregnant."

I laughed, "I wasn't worried about that at all actually. From just being around them the little I was I could tell that there was a special spark between the two. I'm so happy for them."

"Same here and actually come to think of it I am going to need a date to their wedding."

"Well I have a couple friends I can talk to if you want." I missed teasing him.

"I don't think that will be necessary. There is this beautiful girl that I have had my eye on for a couple months now and I really want her to go with me."

"Oh really? And do I know this beautiful girl that you speak of?"

"I think you know her better than anyone in the entire world possibly could. She is very mysterious and I really want to get to know her better."

"That could be arranged, Weasley." The name worked like a charm.

Several months have gone by since turning my family in. I now have a wonderful job in Romania where I get to work alongside Dragons and my boyfriend. Life couldn't be better.

Another month has gone by and now we are at his family's place for the holidays. A year has gone since the first time I have met him. Christmas Eve was the first night we had kissed and on this Christmas Eve, a year later, he pulled me away from everyone else. He took me outside and into the garden. There was snow on the ground but he didn't seem to care. He got down on one knee.

"Rose, I love you. I have loved you since the moment I met you. I can no longer remember life before you were in it and I don't think I can even function without you around. I want you to be there at the end of every day, I want to wake up with you next to me, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You would make me the happiest man in the world if you would marry me." He pulled a ring out of his coat pocket. "When I saw this I thought it was perfect for you."

The ring was a plain band with a pattern of red roses circling the whole thing. The little roses were obviously made of a Dragon scale because even in the half-light they shined.

I knelt down in front of Charlie, "I would love to marry you."

He slipped the ring on my finger. From inside we heard clapping; apparently they were all watching us from the window. Fred and George starting chanting, "Kiss, kiss, kiss!"

We obliged.

It is summertime now and we are back at The Burrow. Under a beautiful tent we said our vows. The whole family was there and Mrs. Weasley cried. After the ceremony Mr. Weasley told Charlie how proud he was and of course his brothers made fun of him. It was the usual ball and chain routine.

A year and some has passed since our wedding. I now sat on our bed watching Charlie hold our perfect baby girl. Her name is Carina Jane Weasley. She is perfect in every sense of the word. No words can describe the love I feel in my heart every time I see her daddy holding her. I have my own little perfect family now.

_**A/N: I'm so sad that this is the end of my story. I really like the ending though and I'm pretty proud of it. I loved this story and I hope you guys did too! Let me know if I should do a sequel.**_


End file.
